Zelda's Death
by XxRedLucarioxX
Summary: Princess Zelda of Hyrule is dead. She was murdered and now four men, Ike, Marth, Link and Roy want to find out who the killer is. However, one of the men is a traitor...who will find the man? And who really loved Zelda before she died?
1. Marth's POV

**Redbutterfly25 sayz- And the voting has been casted! This one and Skywater Chosen were picked from the votes and I'm proud to say this story will be a success! I know it will!**

**Full Summary: Princess Zelda of Hyrule is dead. She was murdered and now four men, Ike, Marth, Link and Roy want to find out who the killer is. However, one of the men is a traitor...who will find the man? Out of all of the men, who did Zelda really love? Who will find this man and who will "save" Zelda before she is completely gone?**

**Like I said, the first four chapters will be POV's and then Chapter 5 is where to action will begin and Zelda will begin to tell her story of what happened. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No Brawl characters belong to me because if they did, Ike and Zelda will be together already.**

**P.S. Please comment and review, the more the better I will update! Oh, the next POV is Link's. Just a heads up! ^_^b**

**

* * *

**

Zelda's Death

Chapter One: Marth's POV

I couldn't believe it… the most beautiful and strongest fighter of Super Smash… was dead. Princess Zelda of Hyrule Castle was… gone. I didn't believe it, but when I saw her body, it was so hard to believe. Zelda… was gone.

I walked passed Peach who was crying, hard. I can't blame her, she and Zelda were best friends and now, she's broken. To lose someone like Zelda… it's a huge major loss…

I saw a couple of other Smashers crying also, The Eskimo Twins; Nana and Popo, Toon Link, Pikachu, Pichu, Nite, and especially Eliza. When she heard that Zelda was dead, she screamed so loud; that one of the windows cracked. Why does it have to be her?

It was just yesterday, that Zelda smiled at me and said to me that she wanted to go to the store. I asked her if she wanted me to go with her, but she said no and said that she was getting a present for a "special" somebody. She blushed at the moment too. I didn't know who it was but I was really hoping… that the person would be me. I couldn't help but wonder who the person was. She left for the store at exactly 1:48 PM and that was the last time I saw her. Later on that night… she never came back.

I asked everybody even Ganondorf, where was Zelda? They shrugged or said I don't know. I was getting worried myself. She left at 1:48 PM and right then at was already 11:36 PM. It was then the next morning, we heard the horrid news.

Someone knocked on the door and I remember it was a male. He was tall maybe about 6'1, he had dark gray smoky colored hair, and he did have a deep voice. He asked for Master Hand and Mario went to get him. Master Hand came out and he and the male spoke for a while.

"Are you sure?" I heard Master Hand say firmly.

"Yes," the male said.

"Let me see her," Master Hand said, but this time his voice sounded… like he was going to cry.

Things got quiet for a while. One minute, two minutes, thirty minutes… time passed on.

Master Hand finally came in Smash and he gathered everyone to the auditorium. Everybody came in and they all sat down, at first things were loud, but then it got quiet when Master Hand came out.

"My Fellow Smashers…" he began to say.

Everybody was quiet. I sat down right next to Link and to my left was Peach. The air was tense; I remember that because everybody was here was scared. Not only that but everybody began to wonder where Zelda was.

"… I'm sorry to say but… Princess Zelda of Hyrule castle… is dead," Master Hand announced.

Everybody gasped. Peach fainted and I caught her. Then one of the smashers asked, "But Master Hand, how do you know if it's Zelda?"

"Because I saw her body, and I know it's her because, her Triforce Symbol, The Triforce of Wisdom, is on her hand,"

Everybody began to speak, some even began to cry. It's just not fair to Zelda. She just wanted to get a special present and now… it's my fault.

"_From what I have heard, she was murdered when coming back from the store and whoever did it, killed her and left her,"_ I could hear Master Hand's words repeat in my brain over and over again.

I walked up to her coffin; there she was; lying there, peacefully and quietly. Her hands were clasped together and on her chest. She was wearing her white dress (from Melee which I don't know why they took it out) and she is so beautiful. Her brunette locks are lying there, her eyes are closed and I can't see her beautiful eyes, her ivory skin is so pale and she looks so cold.

"… I should've gone with you, none of this would've happened. Even though you said no, I still should've gone with you, but now you're gone," I said.

A could feel a teardrop forming in my eyes…

"Zelda… I love you," I last said before turning away from her beautiful lifeless body.

The first day I met you; you came up to me and wanted to friends with me. I was a bit shocked, but I heard from all over the Smashers; you were never afraid of anything and you were always brave. You would always show your beauty and you were modest. You never bragged about your beauty and never wanted trouble. But if someone was in trouble you would always cover up for them and protect them no matter what. Everybody liked you a lot, and… that's when I started to like you. Most of the time I would see you train with Link, but sometimes I saw you up on a tree branch, reading a book and the sunlight showed your beauty that I was in awe. Sometimes I would stare at you and when you looked at me, you would smile at me.

I would get jealous when Link or any guy would get close to you. I wanted to take you away from them and just hold you. I wanted you to take you and make the other guys jealous, but I just didn't know you felt about me. That's why I'm sorry Zelda… sorry that I, a man with nobility, could not protect you. You were a princess and I was a prince and I could've at least protected you when going to a store, but now you're gone and now my love will never reach you, but… I will always love you, no matter what.

I looked back and more Smashers began to go up to Zelda, saying their good-byes to her. Then I began to walk outside, I breathed in the fresh air and tried to calm down, but my heart, it just kept beating and beating. I looked up and saw the same tree. I could see Zelda, sitting there reading, "Life is like a Cake." Now those times are gone, forever…

"Zelda, I swear to you, whoever murdered you, I swear I will find this man and kill him myself so you can rest in peace. So wait…" I swore to myself.


	2. Link's POV

**Redbutterfly25 sayz- 0_o I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. School is being a bad person to me and he and I are not getting along. Please forgive me and I hope to post up soon. But with school, homework, chores, and then sleep? I can't seem to find time, but anyways, please read Link's POV. ^_^  
**

**Full Summary: Princess Zelda of Hyrule is dead. She was murdered and now four men, Ike, Marth, Link and Roy want to find out who the killer is. However, one of the men is a traitor...who will find the man? Out of all of the men, who did Zelda really love? Who will find this man and who will "save" Zelda before she is completely gone?**

**Like I said, the first four chapters will be POV's and then Chapter 5 is where to action will begin and Zelda will begin to tell her story of what happened. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No Brawl characters belong to me because if they did, Ike and Zelda will be together already.**

**P.S. Please comment and review, the more the better I will update! Oh, the next POV is Roy's. Just a heads up! ^_^b**

**

* * *

**

Zelda's Death

Chapter Two: Link's POV

There she was… in the hazelnut colored coffin, Zelda. She was best friend and… my love interest. I couldn't believe that Zelda was dead, no, murdered. I can't believe it happened so fast…

I looked all over and I saw so many Smashers crying, only a few weren't. I saw the look on Ganondorf and he was sad. I could tell because the expression on his face was completely different from any other game I ever saw… and now that she's gone, Ganondorf can take over Hyrule if he wanted too, but he won't. Because where's the challenge of taking Hyrule?

I saw Sheik nearby her coffin, she said a couple words, but that was it. I think she's crying by now, but she doesn't want anyone else to see her. Zelda, Peach, Sheik and Eliza, they were all close with each other if it wasn't for Zelda. She introduced everybody and they all became fast friends. Not only that, but all the guys became fast friends also because she befriended them too.

I walked away for a moment and let everyone say their good-byes.

Zelda… she was the greatest person you would ever meet. She was strong and beautiful. Every match she had, I never missed one. I would be the first one there, to see her and watch her every move she did. She was so graceful like she was dancing as she fought bravely. She was so brave and so beautiful. Her moves were like her; strong and swift. Every move she did, it was never a miss, always right on. Whenever she lost a match, she would never get angry. She congratulated the person and said she would try harder.

I wish I was there for her when she needed me. When she went to that store and then Master Hand said she was murdered, my heart almost stopped. I couldn't believe what I heard, but when I saw her, I almost went crazy. She was murdered and it made me so angry. I never got so angry in my life.

I remember just a few days ago… we were talking about why she was going to the store.

_"Its 1:30 Zelda, why are you going to the store?" I asked._

_"I… must get a present for somebody. It's a special gift," she replied back._

_"Do you want me to go?"_

_"Link, I can take care of myself. Plus, the secret present, I can't let anyone see,"_

Those were her last words she said to me. Her voice got softer when she said that. She had this gleam in her eyes and her cheeks went a peachy pink, like she was blushing. Whoever this "gift" was for, I was hoping it was for me. I never knew that having feelings like these would actually happen. I always thought of Zelda just as a friend, but as time went by… my feelings grew bigger and stronger for her every time I saw her.

When I heard that she had died, I kept thinking to myself, it's a lie, she's not dead… she's not dead... don't believe it! It's just a prank! Even when I saw the body, she wasn't dead! There's no way Zelda was gone yet.

I thought about telling her one day, I didn't know when, but I knew one day I could tell her. Each day as a battle raged on with Zelda, my heart beated faster. Her beautiful looks, her modest personality, her glorious cerulean blue eyes, and her fair skin, I wanted them all. Sometimes I could see the jealousy in the other guys when I stood next to her. Their eyes were filled with the same love I had, I could tell because the way they looked at her… is the way I looked at her with my own eyes.

I walked out to the balcony and saw the sunset evening. The orange colored sky was going to be covered in dark gray clouds for the next three days. Because, when a wonderful person like Zelda is gone… the weather will soon cry. The weather will cry so hard… everything to this dark and gloomy day, it's just too sad.

The little voice in my head finally convinced to me, "She's gone… now. You'll never see her smile ever again… you can't see her… she's gone… away…"

Then I finally let my tears flows from my eyes. You're gone aren't you? Why did they have to take you Zelda? You were so innocent and so brave. Why can't they have taken me instead of you? I should've gone with you, even though you declined my offer, I should've went with you, Zelda. I'm a hero and yet this time, I didn't save you. What a worthless hero I am. Zelda… whatever happens to me… I want to let you know…

"I love you. Not only as a friend or a princess, but a man who loves you with all the heart he has. Damn it… Zelda I will find this man, and when I do, I'll crush his body and send him to the Underworld. But for now… rest in peace and… wait for me…" I said to the sky.


End file.
